The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to processing source code.
Source code is human-readable code that is eventually converted into something that a computer processor can understand to control input and output devices and/or to perform calculations. In an example, source code may be converted into machine language, which includes logical ones and zeros that present basic instructions for a target central processing unit (CPU) and is executed by the CPU. A compiler translates the source code into binary code that can be directly executed by the target CPU. In an example, the compiler produces “native code” that is executed by the target CPU. The compiler may be specific to the target CPU, and native code may refer to code that is created to run directly only on the type of CPU for which the compiler is designed.